Let's talk about love
by Lil's de Lioncourt
Summary: En el mundo del rock n' roll, sexo, alcohol y drogas dos personas quieren conocer el amor. Stacee Jaxx/OC.


Disclaimer: Ni la película Rock of Ages, ni sus personajes, ni las canciones que aquí aparecen me pertenecen.

Rated M por mal lenguaje.

* * *

_**Let's talk about love.**_

_**I wanna know what love is … The love that you feel inside.  
I want you to show me.**_

_**I want to know what love is – Foreigner.**_

* * *

Lily Anne contaba el dinero que acababa de ganar sentada en el alféizar de una ventana. Y había anochecido en Los Ángeles. Se encontraba en uno de los hoteles más lujosos de la ciudad, su cliente acababa de marcharse.

Había ido a Los Ángeles a cumplir su sueño de ser actriz, sin embargo se ganaba la vida como stripper. Trabajaba en el club Venus aunque de vez en cuando bailaba para clientes específicos por su cuenta. Suspiró. A pesar de que las cosas no le estaban yendo como ella esperaba esa sería una gran noche. Arsenal daba un concierto en el Bourbon Room.

La voz de Stacee Jaxx, sus letras … Encendían fuego en ella. En su música había encontrado el valor para salir a perseguir su sueño y a buscar … El amor.

Se miró en el espejo, peinó su pelo de color fuego y terminó de maquillarse, pues desde allí iría directamente al concierto. Se puso su chaqueta de cuero y dejó la habitación. Caminó a paso ligero por el pasillo y llamó al ascensor.

Mientras esperaba el sonido de una guitarra acústica captó su atención. Giró sobre sus pies buscando el origen de la música. Pronto descubrió una puerta entornada, se acercó a ella procurando el sus tacones no hicieran mucho ruido. Se quedó congelada al descubrir quien era.

-Pour some sugar on me ooooohhhh in the name of love- La voz de Stacee Jaxx le sacó del estado de estupor en el que se encontraba.

No era la primera vez que le veía de cerca. Sin embargo, nunca podía evitar quedarse en blanco. Además esta era la primera vez que le veía sin tanta gente a su alrededor. No sabía de dónde había sacado el valor pero Lily Anne empujó lentamente la puerta mientras continuaba la canción.

-Pour some sugar on me c'mon fire me up -Cantó, pues la verdad era que no lo hacía del todo mal. Avanzó con pasos vacilantes hacia él, ignorando a los gorilas y las mujeres que se encontraban con él.

Stacee por su parte la miró de reojo sin dejar de tocar, sintiendo la música que fluía a través de sus dedos y su voz. La conocía, de vista. La había visto un par de veces, en el Bourbon. Lil's la habían llamado. Sonrió de medio lado. Una fan más, que quería un devastador beso y regalarle su ropa interior.

-Pour some sugar on me. Oh! I can't get enough- Continuó él y ella ganó confianza acercándose con más rapidez. Sin embargo el dejó de tocar. Se puso en pie y dejó la guitarra apoyada contra una pared.

Lily Anne, o Lil's, como todos la llamaban frenó de golpe, mirándole, esperando cualquier cosa. Pues era bien sabido que Stacee Jaxx era una extravagante estrella del rock.

Stacee cogió una botella de whisky y le dio un trago. Mantuvo el líquido durante unos segundos en su boca y después tragó.

-¿Y bien?- Preguntó mirándola con la cabeza inclinada a través de su pelo.

Ella sacudió la cabeza intentando que su cerebro volviera a hilvanar dos pensamientos seguidos.

-¿Qué es el amor? -Preguntó Lil's en un murmuro mirándole de reojo.

Stacee no esperaba esa pregunta por lo que largó una suave carcajada al aire.

-¿Vas a ir al concierto no?- Preguntó Stacee alzando la cabeza. Ella simplemente asintió- Te dedicaré una- Continuó él caminando hacia ella pero con la única intención de ir a la salida. Le dio la botella de whisky y pasó de largo. Lil's solo atinó a coger la botella y darse la vuelta para seguirle.

-Todo este tiempo cuando escuchaba tus canciones me sentía cerca del amor y me juré a mí misma que si alguna vez tenía la oportunidad de preguntártelo lo haría pues alguien que canta esas canciones debe saberlo- Con pasos largos se colocó delante de él para que le respondiera.

-¿El amor? - Preguntó de nuevo Stacee levantando la barbilla de la chica con uno de sus dedos -El amor soy yo en el escenario, la música …

Los ojos de Lily recorrieron el lugar -¿Me dices que el amor son el alcohol y las mujeres?

-¿Quién ha hablado de ellas? Solo son los teloneros que abren el gran espectáculo de Stacee Jaxx- La pelirroja dio un paso hacia atrás mirándole con algo muy parecido a la decepción.

-No eres más que un show … ¿Qué pasa cuando los focos se apagan? Cuando estás solo ante el espejo … - Esas palabras agitaron algo dentro de Stacee Jaxx sin embargo no dijo nada – Estás vacío.

Stacee estiró los brazos abarcando todo el lugar -Que continúe el show, Lil's. -Dijo llamándola por primera vez por su nombre.

Lily le rodeó cogió su guitarra y se la entregó junto con la botella de whisky- Sí … The show must go on- Entonó y después salió de la habitación decidiendo bajar por las escaleras.

Por su parte Stacee se puso la guitarra a sus espaldas y sin decir nada se dispuso a ir al Bourbon Room aunque Lily y sus palabras seguían rondando su cabeza.

* * *

La pelirroja aparcó su moto y entró al Bourbon por la puerta trasera. Nadie notó su presencia pues era una habitual en aquel lugar. La sala estaba llena hasta los topes así que para poder ver bien se sentó en una especie de muro que había junto a las escaleras que daban al segundo piso.

La muchedumbre estaba exaltada, enfebrecida pero Lily ya no podía compartir ese entusiasmo. Conocía como era el mundo del rock n' roll pero no esperaba que Stacee Jaxx fuera … Así. Mujeriego, cierta adicción a la bebida sí … Pero con un corazón capaz de sentir y captar sentimientos muy fuertes. Sin embargo no era nada, no tenía nada dentro.

Las luces se apagaron y los focos iluminaron el escenario . Un suave humo empezó a inundar el escenario. Stacee Jaxx salió con los brazos extendidos cual predicador del rock n' roll incitando al público a la locura. Este respondió al ver a su ídolo gritando y saltando con aún más entusiasmo si cabía.

Stacee cogió el micrófono, iba a hablar. Algo que no había mucho durante los conciertos, pero tenía que sacar algo fuera o se volvería loco.

-Voy a dedicar esta canción … -Empezó Stacee haciendo que el silencio sumiera el lugar- A la mujer que me arrancó el corazón y lo metió en una condenada batidora – Miró a Lily de soslayo. En su ubicación más alta que el resto del público y con su pelo rojo fuego no había sido difícil localizarla.

-Para Lil's, que hace que sienta ganas de gritar- Justo después dio un grito como si con eso quisiera terminar de liberarse del embrujo de las palabras que le había dedicado la mujer. La música empezó a sonar y él comenzó a cantar.

-I gotta take a little time, a little time to think things over I better read between the lines in case I need it when I'm older ... -

Esas palabras habían dejado a Lily al borde del infarto. Se puso en pie sobre el muro en el que se encontraba, manteniendo el equilibrio agarrada a la barandilla de las escaleras. Su corazón latía a mil por hora escuchándole cantar, encendiendo su cuerpo, su corazón y su alma. Oyéndole decir mediante la música que quería saber lo que era el amor, que hablaran de amor, que sabía que ella podía enseñarle lo que era el amor … ¿Ella? Sí … Pues a ella, y solo a ella, le había dedicado la canción.

Cuando la canción acabó Stacee la señaló y la hizo un gesto con la mano indicándole que se acercara. Lily tragó saliva y bajó del muro en el que estaba subida. Avanzó entre la gente hasta llegar al escenario. En ningún momento se perdieron el uno al otro de vista.

Stacee la ayudó a subir al escenario y le entregó un micrófono- Vamos, canta …-

-¿Te has vuelto loco? -Preguntó ella en su oído.

-Ellos lo están más … Y te están esperando- Stacee le dedicó una sonrisa arrebatadora.

Lil's tomó una gran bocanada de aire, alejándose de él. Miró al público. Hombres que, ciertamente, esperaban algo de ella. Mujeres que la mataban con la mirada por estar donde estaba y con quien estaba. Cerrando los ojos se acercó el micrófono a los labios.

-It's early morning, the sun comes out. Last night was shaking and pretty loud - Comenzó a cantar junto con la guitarra y la batería. Lily giró la cabeza para mirar a Stacee. Caminó hacia él con pasos lentos – My cat is purring and scratches my skin. So what is wrong with another sin! – Pasó la mano que tenía libre por su pecho al tiempo que le rodeaba. El público gritó exaltado.

Stacee movió la cadera rozando todo su cuerpo con el de ella - The bitch is hungry, she needs to tell ... - La apartó con un movimiento teatral, fingiendo fuerza- So give her inches and feed her well.

More days to come, new places to go –La espalda de Lily formó un arco según cantaba - I've got to leave, it's time for a show -Miró a Stacee de soslayo mordiéndose durante un segundo el labio inferior.

-Here I am, rock you like a hurricane! -Cantaron los dos a la vez. Stacee paseó un dedo por su pecho y tiró de su camisa desabrochándola casi por arte de magia.

-Here I am, rock you like a hurricane! -Sus voces volvieron a unirse y esta vez Lily cogió la mano de Stacee y le acercó a ella sonriendo, sin preocuparse por su camisa. Pasó la lengua por el cuello de él y le soltó, alejándose fingiendo indiferencia.

My body is burning it starts to shout. Desire is coming it breaks out loud -Continuó cantando ella moviendo la cabeza y las caderas con lentitud como si estuviera bailando en el club Venus.

Lust is in cages till storm breaks loose – Cantó Stacee, tenso, excitado. La acercó a él hundiendo la mano en su espeso cabello de fuego - Just have to make it with someone I choose -Le cantó al oído y después mordió su cuello, marcándolo. Se alejó fingiendo la misma indiferencia que ella había fingido antes.

-The night is calling I have to go – Lily continuó a pesar de que deseaba que Stacee se quedara ahí a su lado. Pero seguir con este juego era mucho más excitante. Con un par de pasos rápidos y un salto Lil's se agarró con la mano libre y las piernas a una de las torres que sujetaban los focos - The wolf is hungry he runs the show – Soltó la mano y dejó caer su espalda junto con el sonido de la guitarra.

-He's licking his lips – Stacee se acercó a ella. Ella volvió a elevar su cuerpo lentamente y cuando él estuvo a su lado apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. Se miraron.

-He's ready to win on the hunt tonight for love at first sting -Cantaron juntos con sus rostros a escasos centímetros – Here I am, rock you like a hurricane!

Sus cuerpos se amoldaron de tal forma que la espalda de Lily ahora estaba pegada al torso de Stacee. Este rodeó la cintura de ella con su brazo libre y ella dejó de sujetarse con sus piernas a la torre para poner los pies en el suelo de un movimiento rápido al mismo tiempo que continuaban con la canción – Here I am, rock you like a hurricane!

Lily agarró la mano de Stacee y giró alejándose de él – Here I am, rock you like a Hurrican! -Volvieron a oírse sus voces juntas. Sin embargo él no la soltó y cuando la vuelta terminó tiró de ella y la levantó haciendo que las piernas de ella se enredaran en su cintura -Here I am! -Fue la última frase de sus potentes voces.

Los instrumentos dejaron de tocar y sólo existían sus respiraciones aceleradas y el cuerpo del otro pegado al suyo. Stacee dejó descansar su frente sobre la de Lily.

Lil's dejó caer el micrófono, agarró el rostro de él con ambas manos y devoró su boca en un intenso beso. No pensó. En ese momento le daba exactamente igual si ella era única o simplemente una más en una larga lista.

Stacee se dejó caer de rodillas en el escenario. Aún sujetándola con fuerza contra él sin ninguna intención de romper ese beso sino todo lo contrario.

Lily apoyó su espalda contra el suelo, sus piernas continuaban rodeando la cintura de él. El beso acabó y Stacee continuó bajando por su cuello. La pelirroja giró la cabeza con la intención de darle un mejor acceso a el sin embargo se encontró con el público que gritaba, saltaba y, como no, aclamaba el nombre de Stacee Jaxx. Lily se vio de repente como parte de su show. De repente, el hechizo que había conjurado la canción se rompió. No quería ser parte de su espectáculo. Ella puso una mano sobre el pecho de Stacee y le apartó. Rápidamente se puso en pie y abandonó el escenario.

Stacee la observó confuso durante unos segundos volviendo a sentir ese frío y dolor en su interior que siempre intentaba llenar con mujeres y alcohol. Rápidamente se recuperó y siguió el concierto. El show debía continuar.

Una vez el concierto acabó se subió a la limusina y dijo que le llevaran al club Venus. A olvidar el dolor que le producía todo aquello de lo que carecía.

Una vez allí saludó a Justice, pues era un cliente habitual aunque siempre en reservados y por la puerta de atrás. Nunca había ido allí de una forma tan … Pública. Paseó la mirada por el lugar y sus ojos se quedaron fijos en una mujer. Pelo rojo, movimientos lentos, cautivadores, excitantes. El ver a Lil's allí le dejó en una especie de shock. Jamás lo hubiera esperado.

-¿Lil's?- Le preguntó Justice. Él simplemente asintió -La diré que vaya a tu reservado.

Stacee pidió una botella de vino en la barra y fue hacia dicho lugar. La esperó sentado con la espalda contra la barra americana. Al verla entrar se quitó su sombrero. Lily le miraba indecisa, una parte de ella quería darse la vuelta y marcharse. La otra continuar lo que había comenzado en el escenario.

-¿Puedes hacer que mi dolor se vaya?- Dijo Stacee con la voz ronca.

-Yo sólo bailo- Respondió Lily avanzando un par de pasos hacia él.

-Me gusta como bailas- Él sonrió durante unos segundos, pícaro. Sin embargo pronto volvió a él ese aura de pesada desesperación y dolor.

Lily encendió la música, se sentó en el brazo de uno de los sofás y cruzó las piernas. El cuerpo de suaves curvas de ella estaba a la vista de él debido a lo escaso de su vestuario. Empezó a bailar de la misma forma lenta, hipnotizante. Él no podía quitar los ojos de ella. Poco a poco se fue acercando a Stacee aunque su única intención era subir a ese pequeño escenario y continuar bailando en la barra. Él la agarró de la muñeca y la frenó.

-¿Y si hablamos de amor? -Preguntó y le dio un trago largo a la botella de vino.

-De amor … -Repitió ella alzando una ceja.

-No sé lo que es. Me preguntaste a mí … Pero no lo sé. Hace años que no escribo canciones sobre el amor- Stacee soltó su muñeca -Pero … - Soltó una pequeña carcajada- Antes, cuando cantamos juntos ... -Apretó los puños y bajó la cabeza. Su cabello hizo que se formaran sombras en su rostro- Juro que me sentí muy cerca de él.

Esa frase desarmó a Lily por completo. Se sentó junto a él y apartó el pelo de su rostro.

-Me has puesto un espejo delante y ahora tus palabras no abandonan mi cabeza … - Él volvió a beber y ella se mantuvo en silencio. Sin saber qué decir.

Stacee se aclaró la garganta e hizo sonar su cuello- Dime … ¿Qué haces tú aquí?- Preguntó como si sus palabras anteriores no hubieran existido.

-Vine a Los Ángeles persiguiendo mi sueño- Respondió Lily observándole como si se tratara del mayor enigma de todos.

-¿Cantar? -Dijo él mirándola de soslayo. Ella negó lentamente la cabeza.

-Actuar-

-Vales para todo ¿Eh?- Dijo él con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Al parecer no … - Lil's hizo un movimiento con el brazo incitándolo a mirar el lugar -No me está yendo muy bien. Justice y el resto de chicas me tratan bien … Pero no es esto con lo que yo soñaba.

Stacee giró para mirarla directamente- ¿Y cuáles son tus sueños?

-Ser actriz … Con actuar en un pequeño teatro yo sería infinitamente feliz- Lily miraba a la nada mientras hablaba con una sonrisa soñadora en el rostro – Y … Y amor. Lo deseo con cada fibra de mi cuerpo -Miró a Stacee a través de su pelo.

Él alzó una de sus manos y acarició el rostro de ella lentamente. Lil's se apoyó sobre sus piernas.

-Vas a besarme otra vez ...- Dijo él acercándose más a ella con una sonrisa algo altanera.

-No aún no...- Sonrió ella a su vez al tiempo que Stacee la miraba con algo de decepción en el rostro -Tú no sabes lo que es el amor … Y yo tampoco … Tal vez podamos aprender juntos.

-Me gusta esa id.. -Stacee no pudo terminar la frase pues Lily ya le estaba besando.

Él la atrapó entre sus brazos y ella bajó rápidamente las manos a sus pantalones. Stacee rompió el beso y puso una mano en su rostro, mirándola intensamente -Tranquila, pequeña fiera … -Ambos rieron- Vamos a mi hotel …

* * *

Golpes. El sonido incesante de golpes contra la puerta fue lo que hizo que Stacee Jaxx abriera los ojos. Se incorporó de la cama estirándose y barrió la habitación con la mirada. No había rastro de Lily. Los golpes persistían.

-¡Ya te he oído! ¡Maldita sea!- Gritó malhumorado ¿Por qué Lil's se había ido? Se levantó y abrió la puerta sólo para que dejaran de llamar.

-¡Stacee! Tenemos una entrevista ¿Recuerdas?- Habló su agente al tiempo que entraba en la habitación seguido de una mujer rubia, la periodista.

Sin embargo Stacee no les prestaba atención. Sus ojos habían reparado en un trozo de papel encima de la mesilla de noche. Con pasos largos fue hacia allí la cogió.

_He esperado varias horas a que despertaras pero supuse que no te levantarías hasta bien entrada la tarde. He salido a buscar trabajo ¿Vas a verme a Venus? Si despiertas antes de que el club esté abierto tienes la dirección de mi casa en el reverso del papel._

_Heaven isn't too far away … _

_Lil's._

-Stacee, esta es Constance de la revista ...-

-Otro día … -Dijo el aludido terminando de leer la nota.

-¿Cómo Stacee?- Preguntó su agente. Stacee miró el reloj. Dos horas para que abriera el club Venus.

-He dicho que otro día, no es muy difícil entenderlo- Su agente hizo un gesto de cansancio y le indicó a la periodista que se fuera. Esta intentó protestar pero fue obligada a marcharse.

Stacee dejó la nota sobre la deshecha cama y fue hacia al baño. Su agente aún seguía con gesto de estupefacción cuando escuchó el agua de la ducha. Sacudió la cabeza y cogió la nota que hace unos minutos había leído Stacee.

¿Quién demonios era Lil's? Bueno … Fuera quien fuera estaba apartando a Stacee de los asuntos importantes. Ganar dinero. Al parecer se veían en el club Venus … Tenía que arreglar esto.

Dejó la nota dónde estaba y salió hacia dicho club.

* * *

-Lil's, tienes visita -Anunció Justice al entrar en el camerino de las strippers.

Lily se giró con una sonrisa resplandeciente que se congeló y perdió fuerza al ver que no era quien ella esperaba.

-No va a venir … Lil's- Dijo el agente de Stacee Jaxx.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué está hablando? -Lily se hizo la loca a la perfección. Volviendo a mirarse en el espejo siguió maquillándose.

-De Stacee Jaxx … Eres una más Lily. Stacee no quiere volver a verte -Se había informado un poco sobre ella hablando con el resto de chicas mientras esperaba que Justice le recibiera. La típica chica que había venido a Los Ángeles a cumplir sus sueños- Pero me ha pedido que te diera esto … -El hombre dejó sobre su tocador un fajo de billetes- Hay mil dólares … Para que cambies tu suerte y vuelvas a casa-

Lily se controló a la perfección- Váyase, por favor- Según el agente de Stacee Jaxx cerró la puerta ella dejó caer el delineador y se llevó una mano a la boca, controlando un sollozo. Sin embargo fue inevitable que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos mientras miraba el fajo de billetes. Mil dólares. Pagada como una fulana para desaparecer.

Arrancó un trozo de papel y con el mismo delineador negro escribió. Después cogió el fajo de billetes y buscó a Justice.

-¡Hey, cariño! ¿Qué te pasa? -Lily se limpió las lágrimas y simplemente negó mirando a Justice.

-Por favor, haz que esto llegue mañana por la mañana a Stacee Jaxx y sólo a Stacee Jaxx- Le entregó el fajo de billetes y la nota.

-¿Qué ha pasado tesoro? -Preguntó Justice cogiendo lo que le entregaba.

-Se acabó. Hoy acaba el sueño. Regreso a casa- Justice pasó un dedo por su rostro con dulzura.

-Sabía que este día llegaría … Sólo lamento que haya sido así. Venías buscando amor y te estabas marchitando poco a poco aquí -Lily abrazó a Justice conteniendo las ganas de llorar.

-Gracias por todo … Y no te olvides de este último favor que te pido- Se despidió Lily y abandonó el club Venus.

Media hora después Stacee Jaxx entraba por la puerta. Justice no esperaba verle aparecer por allí. Así que con una frialdad que pocas veces mostraba se acercó a él y le dio el fajo de billetes y la nota escrita por Lily Anne.

Stacee que ya estaba buscando a Lily con la mirada frunció el ceño ante esto y leyó con rapidez el papel.

_No era necesario hablar de amor si sólo querías echar un polvo. _

_Una última canción, Stacee …_

_I'm gonna harden my heart, I'm gonna swallow my tears, I'm gonna turn and leave you here._

_Adiós. Espero que tu show dure mucho tiempo … Y que te jodan._

_Lily Anne._

-¿Qué … Cojones … Es … Esto?- Preguntó Stacee, con toda la calma que poseía. La cual era más bien poca.

-Tú sabrás … Tu agente llegó, me pidió hablar con Lil's y un minuto después de que él se fuera ella vino, me dio esto y me dijo que se marchaba- Stacee golpeó con el puño la barra del bar. Cogió el dinero y la nota y abandonó el lugar como un huracán.

Condujo su moto de forma temeraria de vuelta al hotel en busca de la dirección de la casa de Lily. Sin embargo allí le esperaba su agente.

-Stacee … He pensando que podríamos hablar del día para concertar de nuevo la entrevista- Él se quedó de pie en mitad de la habitación mirando el infinito. Se llevó una mano al bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y le lanzó el fajo de billetes a la cara.

-Mil dólares para hacerla desparecer … Hablemos de eso- Stacee giró la cabeza pero la mitad de su rostro estaba cubierto por el sombrero. Eso junto con su voz le daban un aire entre temible y respetuoso.

-Escucha tío, sólo es una mujer. Hay cientos mejores que ella y todas están locas por ti –Su agente cogió una botella de whisky y se la entregó- Y si sigues confiando en mí como hasta ahora habrá muchas más mujeres. Yo sólo quiero lo mejor para ti.

Una de las comisuras de los labios de Stacee se alzó- Resulta que la quiero a ella- Respondió en aparente calma.

-Está bien … La tía es buena en la cama. Mea culpa. Te prometo que la buscaré para que te la puedas tirar las veces que quieras. Venga, a otra cosa tío … - El hombre hizo un gesto con las manos dando a entender que todo estaba bien.

Stacee asintió lentamente, abrió la botella de whisky hizo el amago de derramarlo sobre su agente mas empezó a beber. Con la otra mano bajó la cremallera de sus pantalones. Según el whisky entraba en su cuerpo salía en forma de orina sobre el hombre. Stacee bebió sin parar hasta acabarse la botella.

-Es un buen whisky … Por nada del mundo te lo hubiera tirado encima- Comentó mientras dejaba caer la botella. Volvió a subirse la cremallera y le dio un par de palmadas a su agente en el rostro- Estás despedido.

* * *

Iba sobre su moto en dirección a la casa de Lil's. Iba a encontrarla. Estaba decidido a ello. Entonces a lo lejos lo vio. Su cabello pelirrojo volando alrededor de ella pues también iba sobre su moto en el carril contrario. Frenó de golpe y a la vez hizo girar su moto, derrapando. Se bajó de la moto parando el tráfico en ambos carriles. Los coches empezaron a pitar, un hombre bajó la ventanilla y empezó a gritarle. Stacee como respuesta levantó el dedo corazón de su mano derecha regalando al buen hombre un corte de mangas.

Avanzó hacia ella mientras Lily, al verle, empezó a considerar seriamente la idea de salir corriendo. No quería verle, ni oírle. No.

Lily bajó de su moto y estiró un brazo hacia él -No te acerques -Stacee hizo caso omiso a sus palabras. Estaba apunto de tocarla cuando ella le propinó un fuerte puñetazo- Te he dicho que no te acerques.

-Vale, vale … No me acerco- Habló él con una mano en la barbilla- Pero escuchame.

-Con las palabras de tu agente tuve suficiente, gracias- Dijo Lily con voz dura, cruzándose de brazos.

-Yo no fui, yo no le mandé. El hijo de puta … Lo hizo todo por su cuenta- Stacee estiró un brazo hacia ella, la cual atrasó un paso- Lil's tienes que creerme. Joder … Si al levantarme y no verte allí sentí que todo el maldito mundo se me caía encima... Y cuando Justice me dio el fajo de billetes en el club te juro que sentí ganas de matarle. Y al contrario de lo que pueda parecer no soy un tío violento … Lil's … Pequeña … - Stacee se estaba quedando sin palabras. Lily bajó la cabeza dejando que su pelo escondiera su cara. Durante un momento reinó el silencio. Ella apretaba los puños mirando fijamente el suelo. Entonces a los oídos de él llego un sollozo.

Todas las lágrimas que había estado reteniendo y que se había jurado que nunca derramaría ahora acudían a sus ojos.

Stacee aprovechó el momento y rodeó la cintura de ella con sus brazos- Eh, eh, no llores Lil's … - Por alguna razón eso le hacía sentir peor que nunca.

Lily rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y Stacee exhaló un suspiro -Ya está pequeña, ya … - Sin embargo ella seguía llorando con la cara escondida en su cuello. Él bajó las manos hasta sus piernas y la cargó. Ella enlazó las piernas en su cintura, abrazada a él como una niña pequeña.

-Nos vamos … -Murmuró Stacee en el oído de ella y la cual simplemente asintió- ¡Hey colega! -Le gritó a uno de los mirones que se habían acercado a ver por qué el tráfico estaba interrumpido- Te la regalo -Continuó señalando con un movimiento de cabeza la moto de Lily.

Después Stacee se dio la vuelta y fue hacia su propia moto. Montó a Lily y antes que el se pudiera subir ella le sujetó de la mano y puso la otra sobre su rostro- Voy a matar a tu agente, yo sí soy una tía violenta – Los ojos de Lil's estaban rojos por el llanto pero en su rostro había una sonrisa.

Se sentía liberada, como flotando, feliz. Hace unos minutos se sentía una estúpida que lo había dejado todo para seguir sus sueños y ahora regresaba a casa con menos que nada pues se llevaba también un corazón roto. Sin embargo su hogar la había encontrado antes incluso de abandonar la ciudad.

-Sí, lo he comprobado- Respondió Stacee con una sonrisa ladeada señalando con un dedo el lugar dónde había recibido el puñetazo.

-Lo siento … - Murmuró Lily-

-Eh … Por algo eres mi pequeña fiera -Dejó un beso en los labios de ella y se subió en su Harley. Arrancó y se alejó de allí a gran velocidad.

* * *

Lily abrió los ojos casi con pereza. Una tenue luz iluminaba la habitación y se oía el suave sonido de la guitarra. Miró su reloj de la mesilla de noche. Eran las cinco de la mañana. Giró sobre sí misma y se encontró con Stacee sentado en su lado de la cama con la guitarra entre sus manos. En silencio le observó durante unos minutos. Tocaba y apuntaba algo en un papel, entonaba en tono bajo palabras. Lil's se incorporó cubriendo su torso desnudo con la sábana. Rodeó la cintura de Stacee con sus brazos y apoyó la barbilla en su hombro.

-No podía dormir … Esto no dejaba de rondarme la cabeza- Dijo Stacee. Lily observó los acordes apuntados en el papel junto con parte de la letra.

-Una canción … -Dijo ella llevando los ojos hacia los de él.

-Sí … De amor- Lily sonrió y acarició con la punta de su nariz la mejilla de él, muy lentamente.

-Vuelve a dormir, anda … -Dijo Stacee girando la cabeza para mirarla directamente. Dejó un beso en su frente.

Lil's asintió, dejó un beso en su hombro y volvió a tumbarse. Observó con una suave sonrisa como seguía tocando, totalmente volcado en ello, amando lo que hacía. Hablando del amor con conocimiento de causa. Según el sueño la ganaba de nuevo iba perdiendo detalles de lo que su esposo hacía. Ahora sólo se fijaba en como la forma de los tatuajes de su espalda ondulaban sinuosos con los lentos movimientos de los omóplatos de él. Finalmente se quedó dormida de nuevo con una sonrisa de completa enamorada.

* * *

Gracias por leer ... ¿Reviews? :)

PD: Para los que hayan leído mis otras historias, sí, para "crear" a Lily Anne he cogido a Liliana y le he hecho un pequeño lavado de cara.


End file.
